First impressions
by TheLonelyPotato99
Summary: As the class heads off to Akala island for a water type lesson, Ash and Kiawe partake in a battle the class will never forget. Can Lana confess to her crush, or will she fail?.
1. the Announcement

hey guys this is my next story, Enjoy. This is a Blueangelshipping fan fiction, i don't own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

Key;

speech 'normal'

thoughts 'italic'

Pokemon speech **"bold"**

* * *

it was sunny in the Alola Region, Ash was busy putting his books in his bag getting ready to head out to Akala island when the bell rang.

"Alright its time we get a move on everyone" Kakui said.

As everyone was conversing with everyone else, Ash was thinking to himself silently. 'What am i thinking?, what're these feelings?' unbeknownst to him he failed to see his friend Lana and Kakui coming towards him. Snapping him out of his thoughts.

"H-hey guys, whats up?" Ash said nervously, scratching his cheek.

"Nothing Ash we just came to see how you were doing?" Lana said.

"Really, sorry about that i guess i was thinking about one of my Pokemon" he admitted.

"Really? which one?" the professor asked.

He smiled fondly before answering this time, the more he thought the more he wanted to know how his Greninja was doing. "a Greninja" he said.

"Hey professor i have an idea, when we get there let me make a call at the video phone i have something to show you", he eyed Lana with a smirk knowing she liked water type Pokemon.

"Sure Ash if it'll be interesting, you have my approval" he added happily.

The professor turned to ash, knowing what his pupil was experiencing "i'll make sure she sees, i'll ask Kiawe to be your opponent as i'm sure you'll amaze us, you always do" He said walking away. Knowing his class will get to see an amazing battle.

He closed his eyes and focussed his mind, "if your done in kalos, go find the professor, i'll explain later." he opened his eyes and looked to the night sky. 'it won't be long, old friend.' soon they were at the Poke Centre getting ready for bed, Ash went to the video phone and dialed the professors number. It rang three times before going to voice mail. "i can't take your call right now, please record your message' he sighed knowing the time gap and recorded his massage when Lana approached him.

"Hey Ash?" he turned to face her.

"Yes" he said.

"You coming to bed with us?" unknown to him she was concerned for him for reasons she didn't know. "Hey somethings wrong with you isn't there?, you can tell us, we're your friends" she grasped his hand with hers causing him to blush madly.

"Y-yeah, i'm fine i was just contacting an old friend." he admitted. "do you like water type Pokemon?" he continued.

"Yes why?" she asked.

"Do you want to see a battle with one?" he asked with a smirk.

Her eyes lit up with excitement, "Oh yeah i'd like that, it'll be a fun lesson for all of us" as soon as she went away he sighed. 'lets hope so' he thought.

* * *

The next day

* * *

The class was up and ready for some action and a little learning as they finished breakfast, they were free to explore as the Professor had to talk with Kiawe snd Ash about the importance of giving a great battle in the next two days, as tomorrow they could have time to train as long as they liked, with the day after being the battle will be taking place on the Pokemon Centre's own battle field.

"Now you two i want a good battle, make us proud cousin" the professor said.

'Uh-huh, we understand and we'll do our best" Ash said.

"Of course professor" Kiawe said.

"Man i'm so psyched, i can't wait, Ash said happily.

"We know ash, we know" Kiawe said while chuckling to himself.

Ash looked at the pokeball in his hand and smiled. 'Man its been a while hasn't it?' Ash said to himself. While he was thinking he failed to notice the three girls, Mallow, Lille, and Lana coming his way, snapping him out of his thoughts, he realized now just how many times he'd spaced out, man how many times has that happened?, somewhere around three..or maybe more he wasn't sure anymore, but he was going to give the class a good battle.

"Hey Ash" Lille said.

"Hey guys, is there something you need? he asked.

"We wanna help you train" they all said. This surprised Ash so much he almost fell over, not that he was complaining or anything, he could really use the practice.

"Y-y-yeah sure, you can help. he said.

They went to the battle field and released their poke balls into the air, out of them came Snowy, Litten, Rowlet, Popleo, Steenie, Poipole, and the rest (who i can't remember) fallowed suit, Ash was saving Greninja for the battle since it was a surprise he had for everyone.

"Now i want Pikachu and Poipole to work on speed" he said.

"Litten i want you and Rowlet to work on hitting and dodging, you can use Ember and Leafage respectively"

"Everyone else can work on anything they feel they're lacking the practice on" he said.

"I want you to only stop if you get tired, i call it a draw, or its time for lunch, AND START" he yelled.

At the last command everyone started to work on what they were told, whilst they were training, he went to sit down on one of the chairs near by, when he did, the girls joined soon after.

* * *

"Here Ash" lille said while handing him a smoothie.

"Thank you" he said taking a sip of his drink.

"So Ash whens the battle?" Lana and Mallow asked in unison.

"You'll just have to wait" he said jokingly making them say "awww", he was having fun messing with them.

"Hey Ash" he turned to sophocles, who sat down next to Lille, who handed him a smoothie.

"So Ash when is the battle?" they all asked.

Ash was getting annoyed being asked the same question over and over, so he decided to cut them some slack.

"Tomorrow" he said.

TOMORROW" they all yelled in shock.

"Guess i got some explaining to do-" he chuckled before continuing "-Back when i was traveling in the Kalos region we had to save the world, it turns out that what was causing the roots to spawn and destroy everything was the possessed other half of Zygarde, we managed to stop the source and destroy it, saving the region in its entirety. (did i do well explaining that?)

"Wow Ash you must be a strong trainer" they all said.

"Thanks you guys, but i'm just an ordinary trainer". Ash said kind of embarrassed. While rubbing his nose.

* * *

Soon it was getting late, the sun was setting and getting dark out, so the class decided to tuck in for the night, having recalled their Pokemon. The class booked some rooms for the night, but as everyone fell asleep there was still one student awake, it was Lana who was thinking to herself, thinking about how she should tell him her feelings.

"How am i going to tell him?" she wondered. But felt her eyes grow heavy with fatigue. Telling her it was time for bed. She smiled to herself while hugging a pillow.

"i love you Ash" she whispered to herself


	2. Character Development

The class was once again outside the Pokemon Centre, Preparing for the battle later tonight, As the sun rose higher and higher into the sky, beginning a new day, a day that the class will never forget. But for one certain blue haired trainer, she had another reason. This would be the day when she would finally confess her feelings to her crush, unless the writer decides to leave her and everyone else on a cliffhanger. (hmmm, now theres a thought XD).

"I can't wait" Lana said happily.

"Yeah i hear ya Lana, with you being a water type lover and all" Mallow smirked jokingly. Lana gave her a light shove. Obviously not in a joking mood, but that was only her first problem.

"So have you confessed your feelings for Ash?", Lillie asked seriously.

Lana started to choke on her drink, surprised by the question. But that didn't stop her from blushing a deep crimson.

"N-n-not yet" Lana stuttered, while Mallow grinned at her friends shy reaction.

"Awww how adorable", the girls cooed. They knew all their friends buttons while Lana knew they were not gonna stop, hell if she knew them well, they were not gonna stop anytime soon until SOMETHING came out.

"That Greninja of his must be amazing" Lana said trying to change the subject.

'Just like he is' Lana thought dreamily. Her friends sighed because they knew that THEY did this to her, it was a feeble attempt to trigger this attraction to Ash and they were paying for it.

Revenge to Lana was best served cold, Kiawe was shocked too but shrugged and didn't say anything. Believing this to be done by the two girls.

"I can't wait to get some character development" Lillie finally said.

"Since when do you care about character development?!, i'm the star attraction" Lana said. The two girls soon got into an argument.

"Poplio, pop" her Pokemon barked while sending a small balloon of water at Lillie, who then stopped arguing with Lana.

"Thank you Poplio" Lana said while petting her Pokemon on the head, who nuzzled her hand lovingly.

Hours later the class went to the Diglett's tunnel to explore the cave, who then spots some Team Skull grunts harassing some of the Pokemon living there.

"HEY" Ash yelled, getting the grunts to turn to him and the others.

"What'chu looking at me like that for?" Rapp yelled.

"We'll teach you not to mess with Team Skull" Tupp yelled.

"yeah, like my bro said" Zipp yelled.

* * *

"Go Salandit, use venoshock" Tupp yelled.

"Go Yungoos, use bite" Rapp yelled.

"Zubat, use leach life" Zipp yelled.

All three grunts attacked the students all at once, but as they did Kiawe's Charizard took all three attacks, while he took little damage because of his fire/flying typing, he did however allow the students to ready their poke balls in retaliation.

"Go Pikachu" Ash yelled, his partner jumped off his shoulder.

"Pika" his partner squeaked in agreement. Getting ready for battle as his red cheeks sparked dangerously with electricity.

"Go Poplio" Lana yelled as the Pokemon came out of her poke ball ready to fight the grunts off.

"Poplio, use aqua jet" Lana yelled.

"Steenie, use energy ball" Mallow yelled.

All three attacks hit their mark as the three opposing Pokemon took damage but didn't faint but that didn't matter, the students felt the need to use the Z-ring, if it meant shutting them up.

"USE HYDRO VORTEX" Lana yelled.

"USE GIGAVOLT HAVOC" Ash yelled.

"USE BLOOM DOOM" Mallow yelled.

"Oh no now i really hate those z-rings" the one grunt yelled as he and the others looked on with horror in their eyes as the moves collided and drove the grunts out.

* * *

Peace was soon restored back to the cave as the Pokemon thanked the class as they returned to the Poke centre. Later that day the class was having lunch at a sushi parlor, talking amongst themselves, mostly about the battle taking place later, or about different Pokemon training methods or battle strategies. Ash was off training else where but requested something to be brought back to him. the class was ok with this while Lana grew worried knowing Team Rocket could attack at any time and he'd be venerable.

So Lana decided to go out to find him, she remembered him saying he'd be on route 4 if they needed his help. She saw the sign and entered looking for the raven haired boy.

"Ash where are you?" she yelled. Hearing no response she continued searching.

'He must be further down the route' she thought. She continued to search, smiling to herself when she saw him training with his Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use electro ball' Ash yelled.

"Pika pika pika CHUPI" Pikachu yelled, throwing it at some rocks almost shattering them with ease. Making her eyes widen at the sheer power but smiling as her eyes became warm as she thought of how close they were, smiling as she walked closer to the raven haired boy.

"Alola Ash" Lana said, greeting hm with a wave.

"Hi Lana, what brings you here?" he said smiling.

"Well i came back to get you, or at least to see how your doing." Pikachu got back on Ashs' shoulder and as he saw Lana he smiled.

"pika" he greeted with a wave of his paw. This was short lived however as Pikachu jumped into Lana's arms and nuzzled her lovingly making her laugh.

"Hahahaha, i missed you too Pikachu" she hugged him back lovingly. Pikachu seemed to really be interested in Lana recently. While Ash didn't mind he was confused on the 'why?', Or maybe it was because he knew something Ash didn't, Ash was slowly falling for her and he didn't even notice. It didn't help that Pikachu knew this all too well.

"Chaa" he cooed as she scratched under his chin.

"Oh you" she said as she started to tickle his belly lovingly, making him laugh.

"Pikapikapikapikapika" he laughed begging her to stop, when she did he licked her cheek.

When Pikachu went to jump onto Ashs' shoulder, a mechanical claw swiped Pikachu up from them as the two heard that motto, What did Team Rocket want?, Can't they take a break?. (and i can't believe i'm going to go through with this, kill me)

Jessie: Did someone ask something? we're here to find out!

James: Noble answers are what we're all about!

Jessie: The beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame.

James: A single flower of evil in fleeting world:

Jessie: Jesse!

James: The nobly heroic man of our times!

James: The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world!

James: It's James.

Meowth: It's all for one and one for all!

Meowth: A glittering dark star that always shines bright!

Meowth: Dig it, while Meowth takes flight!

Jessie/James: Team Rocket, lets fight!

Wobbuffet: Wobbufet!

(Let me know if i missed a line, that was boring. *yawn*)

"Thanks for the Pikachu, we'll be taking off now, buh-bye" Jessie laughed evilly, while James threw a smoke bomb as they floated away. Causing them to cough on the fumes.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried out in vein.

*cough* *cough* "PIKACHU" Ash and Lana cried out whilst coughing on the fumes.

"ASH, LANA" everyone came running to them, they saw everything that happened.

"Are you alright?, Did they attack you?, we saw what happened" Mallow asked frantically.

"No, i'm not, we have to get him back, NOW" ash said with his cap covering his face, fighting back tears.

"Ash, listen to me please, we've seen how strong your bond is, we'll get him back, i- no, WE promise you that" Lana said while cupping his cheek lovingly. Softly kissing his cheek. She hugged him close not caring that everyone was watching. Caressing his back softly

"Shhhh, its ok Ash, we'll get him back, promise" she hushed him softly. Remembering an old lullaby her mom used to sing to her when she was little, she sang softly to him to help him relax and ease his pain. When she let go he looked at her, smiling softly.

"Do we feel better now?" she asked playfully.

"Yes, thanks" he said. Lana didn't believe him.

"Sorry whats that?" Lana said as she started to tickle him.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha Lana that tickles". Ash laughed.

The class just stared at her eyes widened and slack jawed at what they just saw. But smiled as a new couple was formed that night. With a new path ahead of them.

* * *

there we go people a new chapter for you. Let me know if you want one chapter a week like i'm doing now or if you want me to do this as a monthly thing. And i'll try to stay true to my word. Thanks for your continued support. As you can see i made Lana more playful and lovable, she's my most favorite of the three pokegirls and i say that with no regrets ;), so kawaii. Peace.


	3. A surprising Battle

**Ask and you shall receive, lol. one amazing battle coming up. Enjoy this chapter. I have more planned after this too so be on the lookout. Enjoy guys. Peace.**

* * *

The class was returned to the Poke Centre having stopped Team Rocket, sending them off…..sort of.

"Lana, why were you helping Ash?" Kiawe asked, Lana looked at Ash and smiled.

"Cause' i…love him" she said with a blush. The girls giggled.

"Is that why you were snuggling against him?" Mallow elbowed her gently. causing her to blush really hard.

Lana sighed as she saw flashbacks of her sisters asking the same thing. Its most embarrassing coming from her sisters, and she knew this all too well.

The class made it out of the Pokemon Centre, and onto the battlefield.

* * *

(6:45) Can pokemon battles have filler in them?

* * *

"Okey this'll be a 2v2 Pokemon battle, the battle will end when one side is unable to continue. Ready your Pokemon" Kakui said.

"Greninja, i choose you" Ash yelled tossing his pokeball into the air.

"Turtonator come out" Kiawe yelled. The two Pokemon came out, ready for battle.

"Battle begin" Kukui said.

"Greninja use cut" Ash yelled.

"Turtonator use shell trap" His opponant yelled.

Greninja saw it but it couldn't dodge it in time as he exploded and flew back down to the ground.

"Greninja, can you go on?" Ash asked worryingly.

"Ninja" the ninja frog replied. Ash smirked and cleared his mind.

"Stronger and stronger, here goes" Ash yelled, Greninja copied him.

They felt their minds connect as Greninja transformed into Ash-Greninja.

W-w-whats this?" Kiawe stuttered. The class gasped while they saw the whole thing and were amazed. Lana was the most amazed and her eyes were sparkling.

"Greninja lets end this" Ash yelled, Greninja nodded.

"WATER SHURIKEN" Ash yelled, the shuriken turning orange, while the class gasped.

As the shuriken came faster and faster towards Turtonator due to his size and bulk, it kept him from getting far. Fainting as it collided.

"Turtonator NO" Kiawe yelled.

"We did it, Greninja" Ash yelled.

"Gren, Greninja" his Pokemon replied.

Kiawe called his fallen Pokemon to his Pokeball. Sliently congratulating him on a job well done.

"Nice job, Ash" Kiawe replied.

"This is an amazing battle" Lana exclaimed.

"Go Marowak" Kiawe said, throwing his next Pokemon.

"Wak, Marowak" his pokemon cried out, ready to fight.

"Battle begin" Kakui said raising his hand like a flag.

"Alright, shadow bone" Kiawe yelled.

"Dodge it" Ash cried, his pokemon dodged, but just barely.

"Woah thats fast" Ash said in astonishment.

"Gren" his Pokemon replied, He and Ash knew they had to end this fast.

"Alright Greninja, USE WATER SHURIKEN". Ash yelled moving his left arm behind his back as if he was firing a big shuriken.

"Marowak dodge it" Kiawe yelled, though his command fell under deaf ears, as he was sent flying back to the ground with astonishing speed.

"And the winner is" Kakui said. The class watched on waiting.

"Ash" he yelled.

Immediately the class erupted in cheers, before running to him and congratulating him on a flawless battle. Lana practically tackling him to the ground, hugging him.

"That was an amazing battle Ash" Kiawe said while walking over to the group, the group looking over to Ash who was turning blue.

"Um….Lana?" Mallow said.

"Yeah" she said.

"I think you might wanna let go" Lillie added.

"Wha-" she said, until she saw Ash turning blue as she let him go.

I'm sorry Ash" she said embarrassed.

I'm fine, just be easier on the hugs ok" he said getting up, blushing lightly.

"So Ash what was that exactly" Kakui asked returning to the group.

"I'll explain when we get to the Poke Centre, I'm starving" Ash said. Everyone laughed at this, if it wasn't Pokemon he liked, it was also food.

Lana and everyone went back to the Poke Centre to have dinner and turn in for the night.

After everyone ate they decided to chat amongst each other about his 'transformation' with Greninja, but mostly talked about their journey and how school was going for them. After a few hour they decided to head in for the night.

* * *

With Ash and Lana in Ashs' room (8:45)

* * *

"Hey Ash?" Lana asked, coming into ashs' room, Pikachu decided to sleep in Lana's room, she didn't mind as it would mean she could snuggle up with him, plus Pikachu was adorable to her so she didn't have a problem with this.

"Yes" he replied.

"I need to talk to you, its really important." Lana said.

"Ok...what is it?" he asked confused.

"Can you close your eyes?" she asked.

"Uh, sure" he did as he was told, when he began to feel his hands resting on Lana's sides and feeling her hands wrap around his neck. What confused him was when he felt her lips on his. Strangely he didn't push her back rather he closed his eyes and returned the kiss back. He didn't know why he was doing this but to him...it felt right.

When they broke they were still connected by a strand of saliva, which was a combination of theirs, they smiled at each other with blushes on their faces.

"W-w-what was that for?" Ash asked blushing nervously.

"That was my way of thanking you for being a great friend, silly" Lana said.

Ash blushed and scratched his cheek slightly, while Lana thought he was adorable acting shy and giggled.

Ash just stood there speechless, he didn't know why...but he could feel his heart beating fast.

"Ash, i wanna show you something, Hold out your hand" she said.

Ash held out his hand as Lana took his outstretched hand and put it over her heart, Ash blushed really hard.

'Do you feel that Ash?" Lana whispered.

"Y-y-yeah" he stuttered.

"Its my heartbeat, it beats for you and it always will" she said with tears of happiness.

"I love you Ash" she said.

Ash was shocked now, a girl just confessed her emotions to him, he didn't know why but he smiled, this was a girl he wanted to stay with forever. He couldn't be more happy.

"I love you too Lana" he said while blushing.

"Will you sleep with me?" Lana asked as Ashs' eyes widened, but after a couple of seconds he smiled.

"Please" she pleaded adorably while whimpering cutely. He chuckled, really how could he say 'no' to that face and not feel guilty. (if any of you have a deviantart page, i'd really like to see something like this)

"Yes Lana" he caved.

Immediately after saying that Lana tackled him to the bed and engaged in a light make-out session with the boy, who after his shock from being tackled AGAIN was kissing her back.

* * *

10:45 (an hour later)

* * *

The young couple were still going, albeit still tired as they stopped their session and smiled. Lana soon moved in slowly her eyes closed, kissing Ash passionately. Silently telling him how she loves him so much. Ash just kissed her back, already used to the feeling, until he felt her tongue sliding against lips, he knew what she wanted and opened his mouth. She was passionately giving him a french kiss as their tongues fought for domination over the other, what seemed like forever which was only two minutes, they broke the kiss for air.

" ***pant* *pant*** Your a good kisser you know that right?" Ash said panting lightly.

" ***pant *pant*** S-so are you, wow that was amazing" she said panting. She made a cute little yawn, indicating she was tired.

"Is somebody tired?" ash joked.

"Oh shut it you" she joked while winking at him.

"Lets get you to bed, we have to leave tomorrow" Ash said.

"I love you Ashy, goodnight" she said as Ash blushed crimson.

"Goodnight my little mermaid" Ash said as Lana blushed.

The two lovers closed their eyes and fell asleep happy to be with eachother, happily sharing one last kiss. As the moon shone its light and giving the world a beautiful blue glow.

* * *

As they slept, they didn't know that Pikachu saw the whole thing, he recorded the whole thing on ash's iPhone, Pikachu smiled evilly before dashing his way back to Lana's room, and turning in himself. Silently think about their reactions when they find out, while he giggled to himself in satisfaction before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N, thats a wrap, i decided to not put the confession in my notes-(don't know why)-let me know what you wanna see next, i'm turning to you guys for help deciding where this story goes, please leave your ideas in the comments below, i need a break. The next chapter will be up this week, somewhere around Friday into the weekend as i'll have more time to write. Peace. :)**


	4. AN

**A/N: No this isn't a new story i'm afraid. I know you enjoy my stories and i know you want more. So i'm happy to give you what you ask for. I just don't have the time now, not now at least. I'm sorry to say this but i give you my honest apologies. I'll make you an offer: I'll write monthly for you guys, you'll still enjoy my stories nonetheless, they just need to be longer, and i'm certainly capable of doing that. For the sake of your entertainment, i'm here to entertain.**

 **Once again i apologize in advance, forgive me. The next chapter will be up BY Sunday this week.**

 **I'm also writing a story involving Clannad after story. So if you wanna see that then i'd like to hear your thoughts.**


	5. The Assignment

Thanks for your review i will tackle your idea in the future, I won't do an Ash x Mallow story as i'm more focused on these two atm. I just don't see it happening, sorry :( On with the show. lel. Enjoy. One thing to keep in mind: Don't give a Pikachu his own MewTube account, as you'll see why. :P

Be warned as spoilers to an 'undecided' ending will be shown, like i said i have an idea of where i want this to go, and i don't mind the help, keep it up. Suggestions for the End location (either Kanto or Alola) will be accepted as well…BYE my lovelies.

* * *

The next morning came faster than the two lovers could even blink. They opened their eyes slowly and stared at eachother, not saying a word.

"Morning Ash" Lana said.

The two shared a good morning kiss, as the events of yesterday flowed back to them.

"Did that just happen?" Ash asked,

"Yes" Lana said blushing.

The two got dresses into their school attire and headed down stairs. What awaited them had their faces turning red, in front of the was the class…laughing.

"Oh look who decided to show up?" Mallow joked, laughing at her friends faces.

"S-s-shut up" Ash pouted while Lana giggled, he was too adorable.

"What'cha looking at?" Lana asked.

"Here" Mallow said handing an iPhone over. It didn't take long before Ash realized something.

"Pikachu, did you take my phone?" Ash asked.

"Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu said nodding his head.

"Can i see what you have buddy?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded his head and gas him his phone back as he held his giggles, they were gonna be pissed, his eyes widened in shock and horror when he saw what was on his phone. Apparently his little buddy uploaded the video to his MewTube account, it had over twenty million views.

"Ash Whats the matter?" Lana asked as she snapped her fingers.

"PIKACHU UPLOADED OUR ENTIRE MAKE OUT SESSION" Ash yelled before fainting.

* * *

"Ash its morning" a voice sang.

Ash opened his eyes opened his eyes gasping, as he had a nightmare, and it was horrible.

"Lana?" Ash asked, he looked over to her who had a worried expression on her face.

"That never happened did it?" She shook her head as he sighed.

"I never had an iPhone, did i? Ash asked to which she shook her head again.

Pikachu never had a MewTube account". Again she shook her head.

"And the class-" he was cut off when Lana put her finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Come here you" Lana said playfully bringing him closer to her and kissing him.

The lights were turned on instantly, Sophocles widened his eyes in shock. He'd only meant to ask the two if they would like to join the others down in the lobby.

"HEY GUYS I FOUND THEM"" he yelled, the couple gulped, the secret was out.

"we're screwed" the couple said.

"Should we go?" Ash asked unsurely, Lana shrugged her shoulders.

"We probably should" Lana said. Ash and Lana braced them selves for max embarrassment and went downstairs.

"Oh look who showed up" Lillie said jokingly.

"Aww your so cute together" Mallow cooed.

(Kissu, Kissu)" Pikachu joked in his own language.

"Guys can we give them a break?" Kiawe asked.

The class stopped joking around much to the couples relief, they thanked Kiawe who nodded his head with a smile.

"No problem you two" he answered

"So whens the wedding? Sophocles asked Kiawe glared at him effectively shutting him up.

Kiawe looked at the couple who's jaws dropped while they blushed furiously. This wasn't their day.

"Pikachu, pikapi" Pikachu said nuzzling Lanas' face, he felt horrible teasing her and Ash like this.

"Aww your forgiven Pikachu" Lana said tearing up. Pikachu was like a small child to her. She couldn't wait to be a mother.

'Maybe one day' Lana thought blushing.

Lana started to tickle him as in order to make him feel better. Which always works as he started laughing.

This time however Pikachu wasn't going to give Lana full control as he nuzzled her back while laughing hysterically.

"hahahahahahaha-stop Pikachu" Lana managed to squeak out.

The next morning came slow for the couple and their friends, the coupe didn't mind cause' it meant they could snuggle up to each other.

"Ash sweetie wake up" Lana sang in a whisper.

"Since when did you start calling me 'sweetie'?" Ash mumbled

"just now" Lana said giggling.

'This may need some getting used to' Ash thought.

The class was outside the Poke center yet again for another lesson. This time they had to find an Oricorio and witness their form change. The class each had their own video camera.

As thy went off in different areas trying to find the Pokemon in question, they were split into three groups of two.

As such, Lana was with Ash because she had her own reasons, Kiawe was with Lillie and Sophocles was with Mallow.

"Man i'm tired, how much longer? Ash asked/complained. They'd been going walking for hours now.

"Quiet you" Lana said, she had enough of his complaining.

"I'll tell you what, if you can promise me you'll stop complaining through this entire trip, i'll give you a reward.

"Oh yes Lana, i'll manage" Ash agreed while Lana smirked.

'He won't last long, but i'll give this cutie pie a chance' Lana thought with a smile.

* * *

With Kiawe and Lillie

* * *

"I wish you'd get over your fear already" Kiawe said, he was getting tired of Lillie's fear nut he still cared enough to give her time.

"I theorize that i can if i feel like it" Lillie said shyly. She knew he was right as she adjusted her hold on Snowy as they walked. While Kiawe sighed

* * *

With mallow and Sophocles

* * *

The two students decided to take a break by a field of red flowers when something caught their attention.

"MALLOW come quick, i found one" Sophocles said happily.

The two students wasted no time time videotaping the scene.

"Now that we have our assignment done, we can return to the professor" Sophocles cheered.

Mallow nodded her head happily as the two students ran back to the professor to give him their completed assignment.

* * *

Back with Ash and Lana

* * *

The two students were taking a break utterly exhausted from looking around.

"Ash thank you for being patient with this whole search" Lana said kindly.

"Y-ye-yeah no problem" Ash said as his face was turning red.

The class made it back by nightfall all of them were exhausted as Pikachu had fallen asleep in Lanas' arms an hour ago, she opted to carry so Ash didn't have to.

'We'll hand in the assignment in tomorrow' Ash thought. He looked at Lana who was drifting in and out of consciousness as she was trying to stay awake, she was exhausted, Ash laughed.

"She's so cute when she's asleep" Ash said carrying her into bed. Gently laying her down next to him and Pikachu, he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you Lana" Ash whispered falling asleep. Failing to notice the smile on her face.

* * *

 **There we go people another chapter for you to enjoy. Let me know if you liked it? hated it? in the comments section below. I sound like a youtuber don't i? The next chapter will be up next month. I know i said two weeks, sometimes i get so full of myself i don't realize i have other things to do. lol. :P**

 **I don't know when my stories will hit the 2000+ mark or not but i'm working on it. Next chapter "Going Swimming" will be up next month.**

 **Until then everyone, Peace.**


	6. Going Swimming

**Thanks for being patient, i hope your ready for the next one, this was fun to write as i'm sure you'll agree, Enjoy. Next month will be when the next chapter will be up, i've got more time too so expect at LEAST one chapter in those upcoming months…all that and a toilet :P**

 **I wanna hear your opinion, i'm thinking on writing a Clannad story, is that something you wanna see in the future? or should i stick with Pokemon for now?. I'm fine either way i just want to know what you think.**

 **I also want to thank you for being very supportive and helpful, keep it up and i'll keep posting, I don't mind you submitting ideas either, i'd like to hear what you have… I'm thinking of changing my Usertag… it just doesn't fit anymore, it seems out of place compared to the others i've seen. Will doing this affect my current stories?**

* * *

The class was up early for a needed and well deserved day off, lana asked if they could go swimming so the author had something to do.

"Ashy, its time to wake up" Lana sang.

"Lana what the heck?, its to early" Ash mumbled. Lana sighed, while Pikachu looked at Pikapi and smirked. This was gonna be painfully hilarious.

"pika-CHUUUU" pikachu yelled as electricity shot through his red cheek sacs.

"aaaahhhhh" Ash screamed.

Lana looked on in shock and horror that she watched this happen, she had a surprise for him and here he was... covered in soot. She sighed as she went and got some cloth and a bucket from the bathroom and led him into it, closing it behind her.

'how are we supposed to be a couple if he acts like a child?'. Lana thought with a small sigh, while at times he can be cute other times... well.

"Lana?" Ash asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes Ash" she said wiping the soot off his eyes.

"why are you so adorable? Ash muttered.

Lana gasped while blushing a deep crimson, did he really ask that?. She finished wiping the soot off of his face snd kissed his forehead lovingly.

"you should take a shower now Ash" Lana said sternly, but she spoke so softly that he swore he saw an angel, and thats how Ash honestly felt about her. He nodded and got ready while Lana put on her swimming suit and packed their bags for today. Today she was going to take Ash to see the resort and go swimming. The class was in the lobby with the professor talking while the Pokemon were chasing each other nearby away from their trainers.

"hey guys" Lana said smiling.

"hey lana where's Ash?" Kiawe said.

"oh he's getting ready upstairs" Lana said.

"so are we going or not guys?" said a voice. The class turned around to see Ash walking to Lana and the group.

"hey beautiful" Ash said wrapping his arms around his girlfriends waist, Lana giggled and hugged him back, softly kissing him on the lips while shocking everyone else in the process. They knew she was bold but this was something different, she was french kissing him and he was enjoying it, they soon pulled back for air, bushing.

"What" Ash and Lana said together.

D-d-did-did-y-" Lillie didn't finish her sentence as she fainted from shock.

"Vul, Vulpix" Snowy nuzzled her face with Lillie, licking her face lovingly until she came around. Mallow sighed while the class smiled at the scene, the class soon headed out to the resort for some fun in the sun (:P), beach supplies in hand. They all got A's on their assignments yesterday so they deserved it.

* * *

"wow" the class said marveling in the sight before them. It really was like a paradise to them. They sat their stuff down and got ready.

"Hey Ash?" Lana asked while looking at her boyfriend.

"yes" he said

"Can you help me with the sun screen?" Lana asked blushing. Ash blushed with utter shock, he had yet to have a bloody nose from all the blood rushing to his head, Ash nodded and got the sunscreen from his bag. As Ash applied the sunscreen he saw Lana closing her eyes in pleasure while she smiled.

"don't forget my legs Ashy" she said blushing while she smirked.

Ash nodded while he applied it to her legs making her gasp lightly at the feeling of his soft, warm, gentle hands against her smooth skin.

"alright i'm all d-" Ash didn't even finish his sentence as he was tackled by Lana.

"Now its your turn hubby" she whispered seductively, she knew all of his buttons... this was only the beginning however. He nodded and positioned himself onto his back and closed his eyes... He waited. Lana soon stopped gazing at his back and began applying the lotion. Making Ash flinch at how cold it was but then sighing in pleasure once she began to rubbing it deeply into his skin.

:Lana" Ash asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"your hands are really soft" Ash answered.

"T-thank you Ash" she said blushing really hard, she finished with his back after a few minutes.

"your all done on this side" Lana said

"Alright" he said, Lana motioned him to turn over to which he did. He blushed brighter then a street lamp on a cold summers night. After a while he nodded and flipped over, Lanas' eyes widened at the sight before her.

'wow' Lana thought amazed.

"not to be rude, but i'm going to be burnt" Ash said jokingly. Lana nodded her head and started to rub the lotion into his skin again. This time on his chest, legs and thighs.

'you have a nice body Ashy' Lana thought.

"alright Ash it'll be a little cold ok' she said while he nodded she started to rub his chest. He didn't speak as he relaxed his muscles and closed his eyes. As she rubbed the lotion into his skin, she couldn't help but notice that he was getting 'excited' down there. She distracted herself by focusing on her movements.

"alright i'm going to do your thighs next" she said blushing lightly.

"O-ok thats fine" he stuttered.

She began to rub as he moaned a little from the feeling, he closed his eyes and smiled. It felt nice to feel her hands there, her hands were warm and soft. She sighed as she finished, blushing like crazy.

"alright Ash i-i'm done" Lana stuttered moving up to kiss him on the forehead. She got a little more sunscreen for his face and robbed it into his face lovingly.

"alright Ash your all done" Lana said.

"thank you sweetheart" Ash whispered.

The two lovers made it to the water and got in, the others were in the water too as they left the two alone to get ready. Even Pikachu left pikapi alone which was fine with Ash. They splashed each other joviously., while Poplio jumped into Lanas' arms lovingly, nuzzling into her chest. Lana smiled and nuzzled her back. After a few hours it got dark out so the class decided to grill some burgers and brots after they dried off.

They sat in the lobby eating their food, Lana and Ash were sitting close to each other.

"hey Lana" Ash asked.

"yes" Lana said blushing lightly

"do you want to head back to the room" Ash asked.

The clashed smirks on their faces knowing WHY they wanted to leave. So the couple left the group and went back to the room snd put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door. They shut the lights off and put in a movie. Coincidently it was one of Diantha's movies. While they were watching they started to make out with one another. With Lana removing Ashs' shirt and while he removed Lana's own shirt, they moaned while their tongues fought for dominance. Lana started to rub ashs chest lovingly, moving her hands slowly. Moving her hands against it. Lana felt something 'poke' her lightly making her blush really hard.

She got off of Ash and laid next to him, still watching the movie which they enjoyed very much and when the credits rolled around, it was almost one on the morning. The couple decided to sleep in the clothes they had on as they took a shower before they started the movie.

Climbing into bed they shared a kiss together and snuggled while Pikachu and Poplio slept not to far from them.

"i love you Ash" Lana whispered.

"you too Lana" Ash whispered, they soon drifted into a dreamful sleep, while the moon loomed overhead, casting its bright glow onto the entire region.

* * *

 **And there we go folks,** **another chapter for you i hope you enjoy it. Next chapter: 'Team Rocket Attacks' will be up next month. Let me know if you want a more 'intimate' chapter ^^. I can't thank you enough for your continued support, peace... all that and a toilet :P**

 **I want you guys to be the judge of what island the next chapter will take place, i want to use your ideas as sometimes i can't think of any myself.**


	7. AN (again)

**A/N: all are great suggestions i'll try to tackle them down in the upcoming future, but i kind of want to stay in Alola since its the location Ash is traveling in, maybe i'll do two of them or something like that i'll think about it. I'll defiantly bring back Ash-Greninja since you really like him, i was only going to bring him for that one chapter, but i can't say no to you guys. I'll have more dangerous situations too, as well as more romance planned in the future. Stay tuned :)**

 **I'll use the rest of this month for revisions on my grammar, i realize that i'm not doing that well in the grammar depot, lol. see you next time guys.**


	8. Team Rocket attacks

**Here we are people, chapter 6 'Team Rocket attacks'. Hope you enjoy. This chapter will be action packed with Team Rocket having their old Pokemon back, like i said; i want to keep with the Alola team Ash currently has, but i realize i have not kept up to date lately, lol. Enjoy. To me it just doesn't feel right to the story but i can't complain that does sound good.**

 **I was thinking about having Diantha and her Gardevoir appear and battle Ash-Greninja in a special 2-part chapter down the line, if you want to see that let me know, i'll also make my debut as well. So its more fun, and i'll also throw in some cross-anime stuff too. This isn't a cross over in any way, i just LOVE anime….Go ahead and guess (;P)**

 **Let me know your thoughts in the comments section, and i'll amaze you once more, the ideas one can have while writing, its an amazing thing i never want to end. I see you want a story involving the other two girls. i'll see what i can do.**

 **(5/19/2018) Guest: i can see what you mean; i'll definitely have Team Rocket go against Greninja. Ash will definably be stronger then canon but it will still focus on the canon anime… sort of.**

 **5/18/2018) Guest: I'm working on my grammar, it may take a little longer for the next chapter.**

 **(5/18/2018) Pokemon fan: Yeah i hear you, but are Ash and the other two close at all? Lana was the first girl Ash met so i can see her having some chemistry with him. What about the other one? And are you suggesting i throw the main character off a tower? lol. And i meant if you guys want a lemon somewhere down the line… I'm willing to do so. (i just need nerves)**

 **(5/18/2018) Guest: I have a team being made already, i have; Charizard (mega X), Snorlax, Greninja, Lycanroc and Pikachu so far. I'm going for type coverage, diversity, usefulness in battle, etc. I need help with the other one. Move sets will be sightly altered to cover weakness, advantages or if Ash has a strategy during the league.**

 **(5/19/2018) Guest: Thats a good idea but i'll take it a bit further, it will be a double battle with Ash and Lana against Diantha and my OC, when The Three Stooges interrupt the battle (again) it'll be two parts but with a spoiler to a new story i'll write eventually.**

 **5/19/2018) Guest: I know what battle your referring too, don't worry.**

 **i'm still thinking about the other one. Word of advice: I'm only going for duel types only (even though I KNOW Lycanroc and Pikachu have single typings lel), Any suggestions?, leave them below.**

 **A/N To Pokemon fan: Make sure to not post the same thing twice next time, i'll understand.**

 **Something i'd like to point out if i do decide to do all three girls. Which of the two (besides Lana) had more screen time?. Thats how i'll decide. I'll look into doing something like this in the future after this is done. And i'm nowhere from done yet. :)**

 **I'll also take any OC's you may have so you can be a part of this masterpiece. I just need a small bio on your OC and what Pokemon your OC uses and your in. I'll also throw in the characters from the games since we have yet to see if Ash will have a rival in the anime. All you have to do is come up with a team of six for all three characters.**

 **Now without further adieu i give you Chapter 6. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ash and the others were in the Pokemon Center getting ready to move onto the next island for his next trial, he was at the video phone calling professor Oak.

"Ash my dear boy its great to see you" the professor said. Ash nodded his head.

"I need a few of my Pokemon sent over" Ash requested.

"Of course Ash, which ones?" Oak said.

"Charizard and Snorlax for now" Ash said.

"Before i send them i found something for Charizard to wear, i want you to promise me you'll use it well" the professor said sternly. He nodded and the professor sent them over. The Pokemon transfer device glowed as they were transferred over. When it died down the transfer was complete.

"Thank you professor" Ash said.

"No problem my boy, have a nice day" the professor said happily.

"Do you have a second? i want you to meet someone" Professor Oak nodded..

"Hey Lana i want you to meet someone" Ash called. Lana came over and stood next to Ash and took his hand in hers.

"Professor i'd like you to meet Lana, say 'hi' Lana" Ash joked.

"H-hi" She said nervousness while waving her hand. Suddenly the professors doorbell rang.

"Excuse me you two, my pizza is here" the professor said making Ash drop to the ground anime style while Lana sweat dropped at the scene before her. Ash jolted up right when he heard a voice. Oh god why here?…and why now?. He was going to be embarrassed to death end he knew he had to say something.

"Ash sweetie how've you been?" Delia said, suddenly appearing on the screen. Ash paled slightly as he was panicking inside.

"So Ash who is this?" Delia asked.

"This is my girlfriend Lana" Ash said.

"H-hi ms, Delia" Lana said.

"Hi honey, so how long have you been dating my son?" Delia asked. Lana glanced at Ash who nodded his head.

"A-about a month and a half" Lana said.

Delia squealed in happiness and thought of some ways to embarrassed her son. Ash on the other hand was thinking about how she wasn't against the idea of him dating. This was most surprising since they kept it a secret, even when the class went to Kanto to see what it was like. Suffice to say wasn't that bad.

Lana was so deep in thought that she didn't see Ash snapping his fingers.

"Lana? Can you hear me?" Ash said worryingly. Lana smiled. This was one of the many she loved about him: He cared about others besides his own. The fact that he cared so deeply for her made her heart flutter and her cheeks turn red.

"Y-yes Ash i can hear you, whats up?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same" he said.

"Nothing Ash" Lana said nervously. Ash glanced back at her questioningly but shrugged and didn't press any further.

'i need to talk to her later' he thought. Delia spoke again, telling her son she had to go home.

"And Ash don't forget to change your underwear" Delia said hanging up the phone. Lana giggled untill she she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY" Ash yelled in vein but to no avail. This caused her to laugh harder. It took a few minutes for her to calm down.

"Calm down Ash i'm joking" Lana said, Ash sighed in relief.

* * *

Later that same day

Everyone was outside playing with the other Pokemon outside when the doors open.

"Hey guys" Ash yelled out loud.

"Hi Ash" the group said in unison/

"Want to see some new Pokemon?" Ash asked. Everyones eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Snorlax and Charizard come on out" Ash yelled. The two Pokemon came out in a shroud of white light and materialized out in the open to reveal a dragon like creature and a cat-like pokemon.

"Wow" the class said in unison as soon as Charizard saw Ash he shot a flamethrower at him.

"MOVE" ash yelled pushing Lana out of the way.

Ash took the attack head-on as he got covered in soot and burn marks afterwards.

"ASH" the class screamed.

"Heh love you too" Ash groaned in pain. Lana helped him up and gave Charizard the death glare.

'Never mess with the girl, noted' Charizard thought, sweat dropping.

"So this is your Charizard huh Ash?" Kiawe asked, Ash nodded.

"Yep sure is" he said.

"Well how about a battle" Kiawe offered, Ash nodded.

"NO Ash, you took on a flamethrower and are covered in soot and burn marks, not on my watch" Lana protested.

"Is it just me or does Lana seem more…stubborn to you?" Lillie whispered.

The whole class nodded and sweat-dropped. Lana dragged Ash into the Pokemon Centre to be treated while the others talked amongst themselves.

Suddenly a Meowth balloon appeared in the sky, driven by two twats and a Meowth an all-to-familiar and having an annoying motto to boot.

* * *

(Skip motto)

* * *

"I spy with my little eye" Jessie started.

"The twerps and their Pokemon" James said.

"Lets take em" Meowth said.

The class noticed Team Rocket and glared at them. Ash wasn't back yet so the class had to fend for themselves till then, they were ready.

"Guys we need to hold Team Rocket off for as long as we can. Ash isn't back yet" Kiawe yelled.

"Right" the class yelled.

"Turtonator use flamethrower" Kiawe yelled.

"Steenie use razor leaf" Mallow yelled.

"Togedemaru use thunder shock" Sophocles yelled.

"Snowy use powder snow" Lillie yelled.

"Wobbufett if you would" Jessie said feeling bored.

"Wooooobufet" it cried, sending the attack back with twice the power.

"Ahhhhhh" the class screamed as they were burned, cut and electrocuted.

Luckily for the class, Ash and Lana heard the screams, Pikachu was captured in a cube of energy. The class unable to keep Team Rocket at bay for long.

"PIKAPI" Pikachu screamed.

"PIKACHU" Ash yelled.

* * *

"Give Pikachu back" Ash yelled.

"NO! Inkay use psybeam" James commanded. Ash dodged the attack and growled at them 'two can play that game' he thought.

"Charizard, Greninja i choose you" Ash yelled, throwing his poke balls.

"Raaahr" Charizard roared.

"Greninja" his Greninja said.

"Not so fast, Woobat go" Jessie yelled.

"Use air cutter now" Jessie fallowed.

"Charizard use flamethrower to block" Ash yelled, the attacks caused a big explosion, causing Ash and the whole class to shield their eyes.

"Charizard lets wrap this up, MEGA EVOLVE" Ash yelled touching his mega bracelet.

"Raaaaaahr" Charizard roared as he changed form orange to black, his eyes were red and his flames were blue.

"Stronger and stronger here goes" Ash yelled, his mind linked with his Greninja as the trade mark shuriken formed on his back, their movements were in sync.

"Charizard use flamethrower, Greninja use water shuriken" Ash yelled.

"Ash i want to help you" Lana said.

"Go for it" Ash said.

"Alright Poplio jump on Charizards back and use bubble beam" Lana commanded.

"WHAT" Ash yelled.

"Trust me Ash" Lana said. Ash shrugged his shoulders, Team Rocket was first priority.

"I trust you" he said, Lana smiled and winked cutely at him.

"Greninja use ariel ace, Charizard use overheat" Ash yelled as he felt the temperature and humidity increase causing Ash to take off his shirt, but that didn't stop him.

"Lets wrap this up USE CUT/BUBBLE BEAM" Ash and Lana said together.

The attacks hit their mark as overheat was used as a distraction while cut and bubble beam was used chip away at the balloon. The overheat knocked Inkay and Wombat in seconds.

"Uh-oh" Meowth said.

"I think we all know what happens next you guys" not far behind a Bewear caught Team Rocket and off it went.

"It looks like team Rocket is blasting off again" Team Rocket moaned.

"That was fun" Lana said.

"I… know" Ash said before passing out from exhaustion. Lana giggled and carried Ash to their room, The class went back to their rooms for the night. It was already dark out.

Ash was out cold so Lana switched o the T,V. It was showing an interview with the Kalos champion, Diantha.

"So you plan to go on a vacation?" a news reporter asked.

"yes i do" Diantha said.

"Anywhere specific?" he asked.

"Hmm… I was thinking Alola" Diantha said. Ash smiled in his sleep.

'Just you wait Diantha, i'm coming' he thought. He was ready to give the class another great battle. Lana climbed into bed with him, he still felt warm.

"I heard everything, y'know" Ash said half asleep.

"I thought so" Lana said. Snuggling against him, they kissed briefly before laying their heads on the mattress. They shared one last kiss before Pikachu snuggled in between them.

"Pika?" he asked giving him the 'sad face'

"Mmm… fine join in" Ash said defeated.

Pikachu nuzzled Lanas' cheek before falling asleep while Ash and Lana laughed lightly.

"I love you Ash" Lana said.

"I love you to Lana" Ash said, they closed their eyes and fell asleep in each others arms, happily dreaming away.

'Thank you Arceus' Lana thought happily.

* * *

 **Heres chapter 6 guys, like it?, hate it? I finally hit 2.000+ words. Leave your thoughts below. Peace.**

 **Next chapter 'Our First Date' will be up next month, Stay awesome and i'll see you then.**


	9. A small hiatus

**I'm taking some time off from my Pokemon story. I'm writing another story right now. I'll still post something this July, its just really hard to come up with ideas sometimes. You'll still get your dose of Ash x Lana so don't worry about that. I got you covered. If you want to read my Amazing World of Gumball story while you wait thats fine too. Tell me your thoughts, I'd appreciate it.**

 **Peace.**


	10. Our first date

**Hey guys this is chapter 8, hope you'll enjoy it, i'll try to meet your expectations as the story progresses through, I really don't have much to say this time though, lol. Keep up the support and i'll keep posting chapters each month, thats all i ask. Enjoy.**

 **I'll take time to correct some errors that passed my vision when this chapter is done, i post a chapter once a month then work on grammar as you read on in anticipation. :P**

 **A shoutout to Syrup-Waffle for his amazing story Dance Dance revolution, now i get it you like dancing, chill bruh we get it. I'd highly recommend reading this dudes story. Someone will continue this story eventually, i just hope it turns out good. Much appreciation and stay awesome.**

 **(6/13/18) Pokemon fan: I liked it and I know Diantha will be surprised to see Ash again when they see each other in the Alola region; I can see Diantha give Ash a hug after not seeing each other in a while since the incident with Team Flare trying to take control of Zygarde.**

 **A/N: a message to Pokemon fan, Thanks for the review, I've fixed some grammar errors for you. Hope you didn't mind if i did. My 'editor' wouldn't be happy with me, lol. Look over your grammar in your comments before you post them.**

 **Without further adieu, Lets begin.**

* * *

It was a new day in the Alola region, the class was in the lobby talking about Ash's next trial while they waited for their Pokemon to heal.

"So Ash whats your plan?" Lillie asked.

"Well-" Ash started until Lana cut him off

"Can i talk to you?" Lana asked.

"Uh y-yeah sure" Ash said nervously, scratching his cheeks. The two went to a different side of the lobby.

Wanna go out on a date?" Lana asked suddenly, Ash gasped in shock but nodded happily.

"Yay i'll go tell Pikachu" Lana said, Ash grabbed her arm causing her to pout adorably while crossing her arms.

"Ash" she whined making him laugh at how cute she was acting. It left him with no reason why the shouldn't date.

"Alright, lets go" Ash said, she nodded in approval and they snuck out of the building without the others noticing.

"Where did Ash go?" Lillie asked, Pikachu opted to answer her wholeheartedly, using hand gestures and making signs with his tiny paws.

"I think i know where Ash is" Lillie said suddenly, Pikachu smirked knowingly.

* * *

(Back with the couple)

"So what do you want to do?" Lana asked, Ash took a second to think, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't care what we do, as long as its with you" Ash said making her blush.

"Aww, so cliche thank you Ash" Lana said blushing.

They went to a park and just sat there, Lana was resting her head on Ash's shoulder.

"So Ash can you tell me more about Diantha?, How did you meet her?" Lana asked.

"Sure, well to start i battled her before i had got my second gym badge, I battled her with my Pikachu and later with my Greninja" Ash said while Lana nodded.

"Wow i'd really like to meet her some time" Ash nodded and pulled Lana close to him making her blush.

"Maybe you will, she's coming here to the Alola region" Ash whispered to her, she blushed crimson at the thought of meeting a champion.

"Hey Lana?" Ash asked.

"Yes?" Lana said.

"Can we get something to eat?" Ash asked, his belly grumbled in agreement, making Lana giggle and laugh.

"Yes we can Ash" Lana said giggling.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY" Ash yelled embarrassed while she smirked and kissed his cheeks. Taking his hand the couple went to a fancy restaurant.

"Hello how can i help you?" a female voice asked.

"Table for two please" Lana said, the waitress guided them to their table as the two lovers sat down.

"Anything to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have a soda" Ash said.

"I'll have an iced tea please" Lana said kindly.

"Coming right up" the waitress said. As she went away the couple decided to talk for a while to pass the time.

"So Ash?" Lana said.

"What is it lana?" Ash asked.

"Can you tell me about Pikachu?, How did you two meet?" Lana asked.

"Well to start i woke up really late and all the starters were gone, the professor had one last Pokeball" Ash explained.

"Which was Pikachu right?" Lana guessed.

"Smart girl" Ash said with a smirk, ruffling her cute blue hair making her pout, continuing his story he went on about how Pikachu had a hard time obeying Ash or how he'd shock him awake.

"Alright can i take your order?" the waitress asked.

 _(Forty-five minutes later)_

The couple paid and left the restaurant, they were walking back to the Pokemon center, eager to get some sleep. A figure walked past them, it fell like the figure knew who Ash was because when their eyes met they both shared a smile.

 **'** **Long time no see… Ash'** the figure thought.

The couple got back to the Pokemon center without a hitch, they snuck back to their rooms without anyone noticing and climbed into bed.

"I felt like i saw that person before" Ash whispered, Lana saw how her boyfriend was deep in thought.

"Ash are you ok?" Lana asked worryingly.

"Hmm oh yeah, sorry Lana" Ash said, she shrugged it off and snuggled against him. The couple fell asleep in each others embrace, happy to have eachother in their lives.

* * *

 **Heh i kinda expected this to be longer, lol. Heres this months chapter i hope you'll enjoy it. I'll be sure to take a shorter hiatus next time around. lol.**

 **I'll leave what Ash and Lana ordered at the restaurant up to you guys.**

 **Small fact about me: Me being hungry is a BIG mistake, lol. So don't make me feel hungry.**

 **Peace.**


	11. Announcement

**I have a new poll on my Fanfiction page regarding a new story, if you are familiar with 'The Amazing World of Gumball' on cartoon network and want to see a sequel then Vote NOW, if not then I'll stick to Pokemon for now. Or if you need a break from my Pokemon stories and want to read something different i'll be fine with that too. My goal on this site is: to express my love for pokemon, to write and overall to entertain my fellow readers.**

 **TTG227**


	12. No new chapter

**I know i said i'd post something this month but i'm a little busy with some things, my family and i are going to be on vacation and once school starts back up again, i'm afraid that my time will be cut in half. granted all i'm doing is some competitive Pokemon training, and that takes time, lol.**

 **I'll try to work something out this September, i'm also really excited for the Forsaken DLC in Destiny 2.**

 **Question of the month: What would you do if you saw a Gardevoir late at night?**

 **For me personally, i'd be like: 'This is so awesome that… i… i gotta go jump in a lake'. I don't know if i should put this story on an indefinite hiatus or not, i'll think about that.**

 **Peace :P**


	13. A Napoleon Complex

**Hey guys i'm back from my vacay Which as of now was only two months ago. i hope you enjoyed the last chapter i made, here is chapter 9, but lets answer some comments first.**

 **Pokemon fan (your comment is really long so i can't add it in, sorry. Heres my answer):**

 **Your so… educated you weren't supposed to spoil the answer yet.**

 **And i know of the movies and stuff so you don't need to ask so often. K**

 **I'll take your idea to heart, this will not be their only date. I like to 'build up'**

 **ultimateCCC: Who was the mysterious figure that knew Ash?**

 ***sigh* you'll know soon.**

 **unrelated question: So i got to pet some Dingos on my vacation. Do you know the feeling when you see something SUPER cute but you can't take it home with you? That makes me sad. Sadly i'll have to find comfort in my Dingo from COD black ops III.**

 **Ash and Lana are a little OOC at the beginning, you've been warned. Also there will be slight language.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

the next day was very plentiful, the sun was shining brightly across the horizon, today was full of promises the class knew it. Their first mistake was talking about Lana when she wasn't around. Unfortionatly this was one of those 'life' lessons, don't talk about someone who wasn't around.

"What were you saying?" Lana said walking to the group.

"GUYS I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEWD THE LOLLI, WHAT THE FUCK" Ash yelled.

"Sorry class but this isn't really about you, BUT I NEED TO BLOW OFF SOME STEAM" Lana said angrily. The class gulped as she grabbed a frying pan and started to chase the class with it. They ran until Lana tired out when Ash decided to approach her.

"Lana calm down please" Ash said.

"We must save my family" Lillie said. Ash glared at the class as he went back to comfort his girlfriend about the conversation that just happened previously.

"NOT RELEVANT" Ash screamed, leaving the class to sweat drop at the awkwardness the situation has brought thus far.

* * *

(Back with Lana)

Ash was hugging Lana in his arms as she cried into them, he wanted to know what was wrong with her but he didn't know how to ask… or even how she'll react if he tried. So he took his time and waited for Lana to speak.

"I, I'm sorry *sob* Ash" Lana said tearfully.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Ash whispered softly. She looked up at him and nodded.

"I have this 'napoleon complex' and when someone calls me small… i snap" she said.

"Thats just who you are… and i love you for it" Ash whispered against her soft cheeks. Lana could feel his breath flow against her skin making her blush. He hugged her close to him as the two walked back to the others.

* * *

(Back with the others)

"Has anyone seen Ash and Lana?" Professor Kukui asked not seeing the others at their desks. The door opened to show that the two had arrived.

"Sorry we're late we had an issue to deal with" Ash said, he sat Lana at her seat and went back to his own.

"Glad you settled it Ash" the professor said kindly.

"Whats todays lesson professor?" Mallow asked.

"We are taking a vacation to the Kanto region again" the professor said happily.

"Wait… WHAT?" Ash yelled.

The class was going to Ash's home region again, this time however they were going to partake in more battles. This was going to be a fun time for the class, they couldn't wait for this opportunity to study and learn about more Kanto Pokemon.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, i wanted to get back into writing again… things will be longer trust me. Give me some more ideas if you want. Id really appreciate it.**

 **You get a cookie if you can guess what abridged anime was added to this chapter. XD**

 **And while your at it, i just recently posted a chapter to my 'seven lemons' story, its a little out of order atm but i plan to fix that soon.**

 **Peace :P**


	14. Apologies

**My apologies everyone, i'm taking a longer hiatus then i had planned. Right now i'm going through school and managing my new Youtube channel at the same time. This was something that i had planned for a while and i love my new channel.**

 **It really amazes me just how much you love this story that i thought it was a joke as to just how much… lol But i thank you all and i recommend you give me your opinion on my new videos and subscribe to my channel.**

 **If you like GTA5 and other games then my channel is just right down your ally.**

 **Sorry and i hope to post soon, don't know when but it'll be a while longer.**


	15. A Champion's visit

**Here's the next chapter, i was saving this one for later down the road, but seeing how i never posted since that hiatus i mentioned. I feel as if you waited enough.**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys.**

 **Peace**

* * *

It was a new day, the class had woke up early to do some training, Ash and Lana were still sleeping in their beds, they learned to work in sync lately so this was going to be priceless. The class sent Pikachu up stairs to wake up the couple.

"Pikachuuuuu" he screamed as the room was engulfed in light.

"AHH! PIKACHU!" the couple screamed, the class snickered as Pikachu came running down the stairs on all fours, happily being chased by the couple angrily.

"What was that for?" the couple yelled with their hair all frizzled up in a big mess.

"Sorry, its too hard to take you seriously" Mallow said laughing, the couple glanced at their hair and exploded with rage,

"MALLOW" they screamed.

* * *

Hours later

The class was in their main classroom learning about the champions of each region, little did the class know they'd meet one today.

"So class can any of you tell me who the champion of the Kalos region is?" the professor asked.

"Professor?, Professor?, Professor?" Ash asked repeatedly, Lana sighed.

"Yes Ash whats your answer?" the professor laughed.

"The champion of the Kalos region is Diantha, her ace is a Gardevoir" Ash explained. The class was slack-jawed, they just looked at him in surprise. He just scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, the class stopped when they class heard a knock on the door.

"Principle Oak? what're you doing here?" Kukui asked confused.

"Class i'll be a minute" he said. The class nodded and decided to ask Ash some questions about his answers, even Lana was interested, she walked over to Ash and gently grabbed his shoulders.

"Ash?" she asked sweetly as she massaged his shoulders, he blushed and relaxed.

"Yes Lana?" he responded.

"Is there something your not telling me?" Lana whispered into his ear. The door opened up to reveal the professor, the principle and the woman Ash and Lana saw on their walk from their date. Lana kissed him on the cheek and walked back to her chair.

"I'm happy to be here, everyone" the woman said.

She glanced at Ash and nodded, she shushed him with a small giggle, his jaw dropped, he walked up to the woman and hugged her which she returned. Stunning Lana and the others for a moment but then the class smiled.

"Class i'd like you to meet Diantha, the Kalos champion" Samson began.

"You'll take five minutes to introduce yourselves, once thats all done we'll explain why she's here today" the Professor explained. The class nodded and introduced themselves kindly.

"Well class i'm here because you wanted to learn about the champions of each region" she began explaining. But before she could continue further another knock was heard. A man entered the room, wearing a muscle shirt and jeans, he also had a belt on and something strapped to his left shoulder.

"Apologies miss Diantha" the man said.

"Class i'd like you to meet my bodyguard, Jason" Diantha said while the man bowed.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all" he said formally.

"As i was saying, each of us have four other trainers before us. Can anyone tell me what they're called?" Diantha asked.

"I believe they're called 'the elite four" Sophocles said.

"Thats right, and we are challenged only if a trainer beat all four of them" Diantha explained. Ash stood up from his seat and walked over to her and stood in front of everyone.

"I've only got to battle her twice during my journey in Kalos, in fact-" Ash took a second to whisper something into her ear, she nodded at his request and smiled as she released her Gardevoir from her pokeball.

"Gardevoir" her pokemon replied with a smile, waving at the class.

"She said she's open for a battle, remember my Greninja?" Ash asked the class.

'Ash you mean to say that you've battled with your Greninja against her Gardevoir?" Kiawe asked.

"It was Gardevoir that triggered my Greninja's form change ability" Ash said glancing at Gardevoir for a second. Gardevoir nodded to confirm his answer was right.

Jason walked over to Gardevoir and wrapped his arm around her waist, they shared a quick embrace and smiled at each other.

"I missed you" he said making her blush. Gardevoir kissed him on the lips with him returning it. The classes jaws dropped, they saw Jason and Gardevoir kiss. Did they just kiss?… Did Jason know that he kissed her… a Pokemon? Were they a thing?

* * *

 ** _(Jason's pov)_**

Diantha took a second to glance at us, she knew about my interest in her Gardevoir. I said that she was different somehow, how she was more special then any other Gardevoir. I knew her evolution line like the back of my hand…. but that was basic knowledge.

After she was captured by Team Rocket after Diantha beat Magnus, i vowed to get stronger… in order to protect her, to prevent things like this. The memory is still fresh in my mind… no matter how many times i try to forget.

 _Flashback, 3rd person_

"Gardevoir is up ahead" Diantha said. The gang nodded their heads.

"Stay out of this, this fight is mine" someone shouted, the gang looked up and saw someone jump over them and off the cliff.

 _(Back with team rocket)_

"Lets review, this Gardevoir can mega evolve" Jessie said

"If we hand this to the boss we'll evolve into big shots" James said.

"A major mega promotion" Meowth said.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-HEY" the three chanted.

A lone figure walked up to the trio of stupidity. The figure looked at Gardevoir, and turned his attention back to Team Rocket as he held a single pokeball.

"Zoroark, I choose you" he yelled. Zoroark came out and the two closed their eyes as the air around them grew stronger.

The duo lifted their eyes and a wave of super strong wind blew the trio of twats off their balance.

"What is this guy" James said groaning. "Inkay use psybeam" James yelled.

"Look what you did to my hair? Pumpkaboo shadow ball" Jessie said annoyed. The person just held one arm out and his Pokemon mirrored his movements and caught the shadow ball with just one arm.

"Gar!" Gardevoir said shocked, this person was going to save her she knew this, but there was something 'different' about the boy. The boys hair had silver highlights as well as a silver aura that circled his body.

 **"** **I leave them to you, i'll be back"** he said, he looked up at the cage and punched it, the cage shattered. He put his heel on the ground and caught her so fast she couldn't fallow his movements.

Right now she was in his arms bridal style, her head resting on his chest as they flew down to the ground below. The stranger returned his Pokemon to her pokeball, and looked at Team Rocket as they flew away. He smirked and shot an orb from his hand

"Gardevoir!" she said shocked, this boy was something unique, and she was surprised by this boys 'weird' abilities.

"Lets beat a hasty retreat" Meowth said.

"Owarimashita" the stranger said with his back turned and not facing the explosion when it happened.

"Looks like team rocket's blasting off again" they shouted.

"You did it" Bonnie shouted as the group ran over to us,

"Gardevoir" Diantha's Pokemon said smiling as she turned back to normal. The figure dropped to one knee while holding his chest as the aura surrounding him disappeared.

"I,i, did it" he said panting slightly. Diantha's Pokemon helped the stranger up and hugged him to show how thankful she was for being saved.

"Hear me ketchum… if you think i'll let you have another shot at her, you can kiss… my… ass" Jason said with gritted teeth.

 **"** **My hero"** Gardevoir thought while a light blush could be seen as he disappeared.

(Flashback end)

'I won't fail again' Jason thought, a single tear rolling down his face. (Pokemon XY arc: Episode 28 reference), he may have saved her but that wasn't what was bugging him,.. it was the cage.

"Lets see what you've learned-" Diantha started.

"In a double battle, Ash and Lana vs Diantha and myself" Jason finished. Diantha looked at him and wondered why he'd request a double battle but one look at her Gardevoir meant she knew something Diantha didn't.

"Lets do it" Ash said while Lana nodded.

"very well" Diantha said.

"Go Zoroark" Jason shouted. The battle was on and Jason was more then ready for it. Can Jason win, find out next time on Dragon b... (Just kidding, this isn't Dragon Ball)

* * *

 **There's this chapter done, let me know what you think. Like it?, Hate it?. Let me know in the comments below.**

 **The big battle is here, and it's a long one (Hopefully lol).**

 **Have an answer to the character/s i referenced from DBS?, leave it down below. You get a cookie.**

 **Peace :P**


	16. A champions battle: part 1

**Heres part one of the epic battle to come, hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

The class was on the battle field with both sides having both Pokemon already out. As decided by Jason, he and Diantha were on one side with their opponents on the battlefield.

"Battle begin" The professor yelled, using his hand as a flag.

"Ash, you have the honor" Diantha offered. Ash nodded.

"Greninja use water shuriken" Ash yelled, Diantha noticed that Greninja had gotten faster making her gasp as the attack was on a direct course for her Gardevoir, noticing this Jason was on the offensive immediately.

""Zoroark get in front of Gardevoir and use night slash to block" Jason yelled, Zoroark leapt in front of Gardevoir blocking the attack making her gasp. She looked at Jason who smiled and nodded.

"Poplio use aqua jet, Greninja use ariel ace, aim at that Zoroark" the two lovers yelled. Jason knew this was gonna be hard, they were going after his Zoroark hoping to weaken her enough. He chuckled at the strategy knowing he'd do the same.

"Alright playtimes over, USE FLAMETHROWER" Jason yelled, Zoroark shot flames out of her maw.

"Gardevoir use shadow ball" Diantha ordered, the two attacks merged causing the flames to turn a blackish purple. As they headed for Poplio who was too scared to dodge, Ash had his Greninja take the full blunt of the attack.

"G-g-gren" Greninja groaned as he started to get up. Flinching from the attack. Lana looked at him and nodded, silently thanking him for the save.

"poplio can you still fight?" Lana asked.

"Pop" Poplio barked. Giving her the affirmative. Then suddenly Poplio started to glow a bright blue making everyone gasp. When the glow died down, a Brionne was in Poplio's place.

"Alright Poplio you evolved" Lana said happily with the class cheering the two on.

"I'm impressed" Diantha commented with Gardevoir nodding in agreement.

"Well then… enough talk. Zoroark use Night Daze" Jason ordered.

"Gardevoir use moon blast" Diantha yelled.

Strangely Ash didn't move or make a command. Lana was about to call out to him but noticed a very familiar sight.

 **'** **Stronger and stronger, here goes'** Ash thought as he and Greninja's minds became one and a shuriken formed on his back… Greninja had transformed into Ash-Greninja.

* * *

 **Sorry boys and girls but i do believe we've hit a cliff hanger, the next part will come up soon as soon as i post this chapter. Thx for all your help and support. Soorry if this one is a bit shorter the my other chapters but i don't want t give away all my ideas ina single chapter... wheres the fun in that?**

 **C YA**

 **:P**


	17. A champions battle: part 2

**Heres part two of the epic battle, this time it'll be a little longer then the last one. Enjoy.**

* * *

The battle was progressing smoothly and with out a problem in sight, the battle seemed like it was going to go on all night.

"Greninja use double team" Ash yelled mirroring his partners movements.

"Zoroark use night daze, knock them all down" Jason yelled. The Zoroark was able to hit most of the copies before it got hit from behind.

"Rahrr" the Pokemon yelled in pain, landing in front of Jason making him growl in frustration.

'We gotta end this fast, i won't last long' Jason thought.

"Zoroark lets do it" Jason said. He and his Pokemon closed their eyes and let their movements guide them as their hair and eyes turned silver.

(insert Goku UI theme)

"Gardevoir mega evolve" Diantha yelled. The Pokemon Jason had loved so very much became more graceful and elegant, her dress had expanded to look more wedding like, she looked like she was wearing a pair of gloves that extended to her elbows.

'I gotta check my bank account after this' Jason thought with a chuckle.

"Brionne use disarming voice" Lana yelled, but to no avail as Jason's Pokemon avoided it with ease.

"Rah Brionne use aqua jet close range" Lana yelled.

'Bad move' the two thought, Jason raised his hand in front of him while his Pokemon did the same. Brionne went flying into a near by tree.

"Brionne" Lana yelled.

"Calm down Lana, we won't win if your stressed. Leave it to me" Ash reassured his girlfriend with a smile.

"Gardevoir use shadow ball" Diantha yelled.

"Greninja use double team" Ash yelled.

"Zoroark use flamethrower" Jason yelled.

The two attacks hit their mark faster then Ash would like to admit. Being connected to his Pokemon he felt his Pokemon's pain making him flinch.

"Ash are you Ok?" Lana asked worried.

"Yeah i'm fine" Ash said making her sigh.

"Diantha lets end this fast" Jason said to his partner with her nodding in agreement.

"Zoroark use night daze" Jason yelled.

"Gardevoir use moonblast" Diantha yelled.

"Greninja use-" Ash yelled but before he could counter the two attacks connected making his Pokemon faint.

"Ash no" Lana said rushing over to him. She helped him up with a smile and gently kissed his cheek. Diantha and the group of students looked over and saw Jason and Gardevoir in a heavy make out session, making the class and Diantha sweat drop.

 **"Your a good battler"** Gardevoir said with a smile.

"Don't forget kissing" Jason joked making her roll her eyes playfully.

Suddenly Jason sensed something was coming and pushed Gardevoir out of the way. Jason obliterated the object with his gaze and looked at the intruders with a murderous gaze.

"Team Rocket" Jason and the others yelled

"Well well, is that the champion?" Jessie sneered.

"I think it is" James agreed.

"You want Gardevoir, you'll have to get past me and trust me your downfall will be intimate" Jason yelled making the trio laugh.

"Bad move, Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAA!" Jason yelled.

"Gardevoir use shadow ball" Diantha yelled. The balloon exploded with so much force it sent them flying back to Kanto.

"Well we won't see them again for a long time" Jason said. The class nodded while Ash and Lana took the time to engage in another long make-out session with the sun set behind them. Jason also engaged in another make out session with Gardevoir who reverted back to her normal form.

"Get a room you two" Kiawe joked making the class laugh. The two couple decided to book a room for the night. Surprisingly Diantha was staying with them while she was on vacation so the class was happy about that.

Especially Jason and Gardevoir because it meant that they could spend some 'time' together which they were not going to complain about as the two tired lovers headed up to their rooms for the night with the others fallowing behind.

* * *

 **Thats a wrap everyone.:It also looks like the group got a new traveling companion in the Kalos champion. Like it? Hate it?, let me know in the comments below.**

 **C YA**

 **:P**


End file.
